You're gonna hear me,Roar!
by Despicable Margo
Summary: Based on Katy Perry's Roar. Barbie stars as Rosella. its about how she settles in the wild after being survived from a plane crash into a deep wild jungle. Modern story. New animal friends, adventure. Barbie as the Island Princess Rosella only. Not the story of it.
1. Chapter 1

Roar!

I felt dizzy. A terrible pain on my head and although my body, not letting me get up from the wet , damp ground without spending a lot of effort on it.

Yet, I had to get up.

I frowned in pain as I got up. I was surprised and tensed to see blood oozing down to my cheeks from my forehead and innumerable scratches all over my body, my dress shredded into pieces and I was now dressed in rags.

I rubbed away some of the blood with my dirty hands until I was noticeably clean or hurt so much when I touched the wound.

I looked around me. There were enormous trees all around me, making the whole area dark but I could still see the sun peeking through them and countless birds that flew away from the sky .

A wet, dank and sappy-tree odur floated in the air and small bugs flew across my face, I swatted them with my hands. They were really annoying.

I got it. I was in a jungle but… how did I get here? I couldn't remember anything from before but I did when I saw… broken, demolished, damaged pieces of aircraft and machineries scattered everywhere .

Smokes and exhaust fumes were being blown off from some of the machineries.

I recalled our plane crash and hopefully I survived, but for how long will I ? it was a private jet and I was alone, travelling for my summer vacation at college but fate that has now left me in the wild. I walked but it would be appropriate if I say that I limped instead. It was really lonely in here, I wish some one could be here but no one was.

I was glad and felt lucky when I saw a small pond just a yard across me . I tried to run to it but I couldn't.

_A/N: HOW MANY YEARS OLD COULD SHE BE? IS SHE THE SIX YEAR OLD RO OR SEVENTEEN?_

_MANY ADVENTURES ARE UPCOMING IN THIS STORY, STAY TUNED._


	2. Chapter 2: The crocodile

ROAR!

I finally reached the pond. It was so relieving to see a great source of life light infront of me when I was in utter need, even though it was a muddy, stale one with lots of reeds and mushrooms on the reef. I mean it was a jungle! Where could I find pure, sewage water too…

Firstly, I wanted to rinse off the cut on my forehead cause that thing was bugging me so much. I ducked down on the reef and rested on my scrapped knees , it was really hurting me on my legs. I lowered my pale, dirty hands to the water , slowly but with desperate curiosity to do what I needed.

Slowly.

A half of my palms dipped in the water. It was so lively to touch the water , really. I took some water in my palms and raised them to my face. It was really hesitating me too wash my face with it but I had no choice. I closed my eyes and hold my breath and quickly threw the water on my warm face. I felt cool but I didn't feel any cleaner than feeling dirtier.

The green, slimy water rolled off my cheeks and I once again lowered my hands, this time to wash them and some mud I got on my elbows. As soon as I dipped them once again, something terrible happened. A green rocky head slowly appeared close to my hands , I not even noticing it futher began to wet my wrists and till the elbow when suddenly it rose upwards and what I mean by suddenly is super- suddenly! a mouth full of pointy teeth and snippety-snap jaw movement, almost trying to gulp my hands. I , quickly, which means within a eye-flash, super-sonic quickly removed my hands from its mouth and got a bit further from the pond. It was like so fast and so instantly that I didn't even think or had the time to realize it was a crocodile. A feral, savage, Osteolaemus tetrapis.

But that wasn't the end. The croc still crawled upwards trying to sweep me away from the shelter. Very quickly creeped and once again opened its mouth to grab one of my foot, one was bare foot and the other was still wearing only one pair of my favourite, chocolate-brown leather boots I bought before this fatal adventure. I moved upwards even more quickly but was struggling to get past cause of the gooey, wet mud but when I finally gained my balance, I was interrupted once again by the crocodile itself as it caught one of my foot but I felt lucky as it grab hold of my foot with the boot one. I tried to pull off my foot from its mouth but I couldn't, it just caught it so tightly that I had to leave my boot there and return to dry land, bare-footed.

I struggled myself on the ground, almost panting in both fear and the excitement of surviving from the dreaded creature. I sat on a rock beside the reef , trying to wipe away the water from my face with the beige coloured dress, now would be appropriate to address as a rag. After wiping it, I started to think about what I should do, now.? What was the time now, I raised my hand to look at the time by my watch but it was gone, I had no idea where it was but always being fooled by not getting the time when I needed it.

I sighed in disbelief , hopeless. I was lost, hurt, starving, scared and possessing each and every quality to tell that I was not in a favourable condition.

Not finding anything native in here, I decided to return where the plane had crashed . Maybe I could find bit of a homeliness there with my accessories.

I staggered on the lumpy jungle ground and finally approached to my entrance to "Hell". I would probably call it that cause this place was savage.

I probably had to take long careful steps because there was danger everywhere and not to mention that I pricked my feet a dozen times till I reached from there to here.

I rushed as soon as I saw my travel bag lay on the ground behind a couple of broken machineries.i carefully grabbed it and sat on the ground, ready to open it.

I felt happy to see that almost everything in it were undamaged . I took some clothes from it not knowing what to do but to change my clothes as usual after a long journey.

But wait! should I or should I not? I was totally bewildered.

A/N: So that was a short one, her encounter with the croc and also some sort of homely discovery…

Next one will be about some setting in stuff and so on.

One thing, you probably might all ask or seek is that why didn't I put any one else with Ro in here, even though Katy Perry's Roar had her boyfriend along with him. Well, I just didn't want to cause that would be a bit rude. Antonio it would have been and imagine him being killed by the tiger? Uh- uh. No!

What would even happen if someone was with Ro, she will survive by her own. No human is with her.

Laterz, keep loving Roar, Rosella and the biggest Popstar in the world, the one and only,

Katy Perry!

ROAR!


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at the sky. It was almost dark and the whole jungle began to feel spooky. Birds flew away towards the sun , some that flew back beneath to their nests.

Hopelessly, I knelt on the ground and threw my clothes back to my travel bag. I sat there quietly, my arms rapping my knees. I shrugged in fear and sobbed. It began to grow darker and darker. Half an hour passed when I got up after making a thoughtful decision to spend my first night in the jungle somewhere in the plane crash area.

I walked close to the broken remains of the aircraft. Almost everything in there was smashed. The wings, windows, etc. I felt thirsty, starving and frustrated. Hey, did I just say that too many times? I can't help it. My stomach kept rumbling and my back ached.

There was nothing in here, no food no water, even if there was, they were totally full of threat and danger and ofcourse… not edible.

Drearily I wandered around the same area but stopped when I felt my bare foot touch something cool and metallic. I ducked down to see what it us. Before I could even see it with my own eyes I made its feature like it had a solid shape, not slimy or making me feel like I stepped on a snake or something, it felt to be square and its touch seemed familiar.

There it was, my mobile. I picked it up quickly , a glint of happiness in my eyes. It was so relieving to find one more of those precious belongings that had helped me all along.

I brushed of the dust from it and whipped it with my half-torn dress. I did them in such a hurry that I almost dropped it once again, but I didn't. I turned on its power button, really curious and willing for it to turn on: Please don't be dead.

Ahh! "Swipe screen to unlock" did appear on it. I felt blissful. Maybe I could give a call to someone or atleast spent some time with it.

It was unlocked and before I could do anything, my eyes straight went to its battery signal. "87%" it was.

"Whooh!" maybe it wasn't that bad after all. I swiped to the contacts to communicate with someone. There was a lot of people there. My parents, some of my friends, other relatives; I had no idea whom to talk to so I picked up my dad's one. "No network connection." The device beeped. Shoot! How come I had forgotten that there is no connection available in here, in the wild.

No internet access too. I sat down hopelessly, _again._ Eventually the sun finally said its Nighty-night to the nature and left.

A yawn passed from my mouth, alerting me I needed to have some rest. What will even do anyways? I am now 79% sure that there is no way out, morever than I can't figure out today, what I am suppose to do.

I felt so thirsty that I had to take a drink or I will die, probably. I stood up to get a drink, _again_ from that dreaded pond. I just had to or maybe I could still use the twilight to look for a fountain. Can l ? I don't think so...

I felt yucky for drinking that but what am I suppose to do? Uggh!

Ok, slowly... really slowly, Girl... easy oh! Look out there's a thorn again.

I approached the pond, the previous one with the croc there. I really felt my insides weird when I held the dirty water close to my lips. I didn't want to drink it.

"Yuck!" I threw the water back to the pond along with the shriek.

I didn't even let it pass through my throat. I wanted to quench my thirst but I just couldn't.

I sat on a rock beside it again. Okay... maybe the crocodile didn'nt show up this time. But it was me that didn't let me to.

Now it was pitch dark. No moon in the sky.

This was spooky... even more when I heard a slow, warm purr behind me."Purr"! It was. No meow. Could it be?

I slowly turned my head to see what was behind me. _Real_ slowly.

Before my head turned, completely the kitty purr turned into a roar.

"Roar!" A tiger hopped out of some bushes. "Aaaah!" My shriek was almost like a 5year old girl.

I ran and ran and ran and ran , super sonic just like when I saw the crocodile first time. I didn't care where I was running, just had to keep running. The tiger too didn't stop following me. Incase of the crocodile, I will say that it was a reptile so it couldn't just keep up with me no matter how fast it ran. But... the tiger, Oh my God it was a running champion and also ferocious!

The dangling bushes hit my face. They were hindering me from running fast. I often got tangled myself with those vines, tripped over the gigantic roots.

* * *

><p>Review please... please, if you won't review I will feel this chapter to be a wortless one. :'( :'(<p>

So please review, my dear reader. I am not charging you for money but just a commment, please... :)


	4. Chapter 4: A decision

I ran as fast as I could. The tiger didn't stop chasing me! I was barefooted and it was quite hard to run in this jungle. Who knew where did I step. It was dark as well, nothing was visible. I panted as I ran and looked backwards, it was faster than me! Of course it'll be!

As I looked back I accidentally found my face on a spider's web. My hands, my hair all had gotten tangled up in that sticky web. And there was the tiger, chasing me, proceeding this way.

I was terribly scared of spiders and there was one, slowly crawling towards my nose. "Get it off!" I cried as I struggled to untangle myself from the web. It was so sticky, of course it'd be , the original wild spider's nest!

The tiger got closer and closer, only a meter or two away from me, getting ready to prance on me. Thank god, I finally got myself out of it and gave a boost. I ran straight towards a cave I saw, maybe I could hide there. To my surprise I didn't notice that there where some spiders crawling across my body. I felt like I should shriek out but this would only make it worse.

There I was, really close to the cave. Just a bit further, the tiger was hopefully out of sight but just then I heard it's roar. It was around here, some where. I tripped over a thick tree root but got up as quickly as I could and into the cave. I think I scrapped my knee, again.

I panted as I sat down on the ground, waiting for the tiger. There it was, after a second or two it jumped out from a pile of bushes and searched for me. I was hiding so it couldn't see me, it ran away to the other side to look for me.

I gave out a sigh of relief, but how much relieved was I? I lost my way, all of my supplies and now I was stuck in a creepy cave with even more cobwebs and bugs all around. It was dark so I had no choice. Who knows if that tiger would chase me again if it accidentally found me.

The spiders where still on my body, around my neck. Crawling, I couldn't even shriek out cause the tiger could still be around. I gently tried to blow them away from me cause I was too scared to touch them. One crawled directly over collar. All of them seemed quite poisonous, okay _very _poisonous. They weren't just ordinary spiders, they were big hairy ones of different scary patterns. Oh my god, how should I get them off.

Millepedes came crawling on my fingers from the ground. Some bits of cobwebs were still on my cloth. I felt helpless. Maybe it would be best to just stay calm and wait for them to crawl out. The more I'd panic , the more chance getting bitten by them Try to be friends with them, just act like a sturdy , still tree where they actually spend most of their time. But obviously I wouldn't just let them take advantage of me by sucking my blood or getting inside of my ears, if that happened, they'll be sorry...

So that was day one, let's just hope the next one turns out a bit better. I sat there alone obviously with those bugs on me and fell into sleep.

The following day came quickly, I was woken up by the tweets of beautiful tiny birds, at least that was something I really liked about the wild. I didn't know what species of birds were they. They were green and a bit of red around the neck. Whatever they were, they were not parrots some sort of hummingbird cause that was their size.

Oh well...there's a lot of thing I need to know about the wild, it's where I shall live from now on...

It wasn't that much day till now, I'll say it was dawn. But that was enough sleep for me, I probably slept at dusk.

My back ached. I had gone to sleep by the same sitting position. No spiders where on me, nor millipedes. All were out by now, the same scratches I had got by the plane crash were there but no insect bites. Cool! My technique worked after all. That was the another time I got saved by God. He saved me from the crocodile, the tiger as well as the insects. And of course the plane crash.

I walked out of the cave with a yawn.

"Please god, help me! See if I can get on with this wild. Help me, protect me from danger." I prayed as I looked at the morning sky where innumerable birds flew. The jungle was dark, it'll be like that all day long. No sunshine's gonna enter but it's dim glow.

The temperature around was moderate, I'll say. Doesn't make you sweat. That's good. My first plan was probably to find back where I came from, where there were the remains of the crash. I was literally starving by now, no foods since yesterday. "Maybe I should at first get something to eat!" I told myself and went in search for food.

I should be getting some edible fruits around here. Maybe some bananas or plums or figs, I really had no idea what kind of fruits are available in a rainforest. It was thorny here, my feet had gone through a lot of stress last day. Running, jumping, everything was in barefoot.

Again that painful experience. I reached a yard or two away from the cave, there I saw a beautiful waterfall along with some trees around. The open sky could be seen from there since there were no gigantic trees around to block the light. I could finally see the orange dawn sun rising up.

A breeze was there, a cave nearby, fresh water, this would be perfect for living. The discovery of this spot relieved my heart, at least I found a dwelling area.

"Water!" I ran to the waterfall like the wind. Never could I explain in words how thirsty I was. Fountain water, It's gotta be edible. Yes, it was. It tasted wonderful, fresh, clean. The exact opposite of the water I took from the pond yesterday.

And since there are no crocodiles on the fountain, I won't mind taking a fresh bath in here. I giggled and stood up. Though it wasn't a closed bathroom but who cares? No people around, it's just me. And the animals...I didn't see any around.

I took off the dress and laid it on the ground. It was really dirty with mud, cobwebs and so was I.

I gently proceeded towards the water. It was cold, really cold. The jungle had kind of a mist around cause it was dawn and dawns are cold. A bit further when the water was above my waist I stopped. The waterfall was safe and sound.

"Yah!" I plunged into the water, it felt so good. Then I dunked inside. It was just like an enormous swimming pool. Below my feet was a smooth rocky surface, not that sharp to actually cut my feet and no mud too!

I rubbed my body, my cuts and the dirt off. No soap nothing, I have to make it with the water I guess.

I ate water, I had fun with the water. Nothing to do in the wild. Now I'll have to stay here forever! So...there is plenty of time to look for food, make a suitable place to sleep out of branches and lots more.

Let's stay in the waterfall as long as my heart's content. An hour passed, the day became brighter. Birds chirped and I stumped out of the water. I was practically shivering and sneezing as the water ran down from my hair and dropped on the ground.

There was no towel to dry the water out and I think I need to put on that same dirty cloth there until I reach my bag where my clothes are but who knows where did I left it after that tiger got after me?

* * *

><p>Please review, thanks for reading<p> 


End file.
